


About Binu

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, it says binu is the relationship but there's a startling lack of actual binu in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the others discuss in their room after lights out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Binu

It was still bothering him, even though it had happened much earlier in the day. He kept thinking about it though and now he couldn't stop thinking about it when he had nothing else to do but think. That thought was probably what had woken him up from his sleep in the first place. Sanha rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow, and shook Jinjin by the shoulder.  
"Hyung. Hyung, are you awake?"  
Sanha, being the youngest of their group, was easily panicked by small things (like bugs, and the interactions of the two middle members of their group). Also since he was the youngest, he didn't quite get that he should keep his voice down when he tried waking up Jinjin.  
"Ah, Sanha, why are you awake?"  
Sanha looked up, at the top bunks above his head, when he heard Rocky's voice. "Hyung, you're awake?"  
"We're all awake now," came the mumbled response from MJ. It sounded a lot like he was lying face-down in his pillow.  
"Good, then all of you can help me." Sanha shifted on the bed, noisily, his long limbs making the blankets rustle more than they really needed to. Finally he was folded up comfortably. The blankets covered his lap, and he had to lean back against the wall so his head wouldn't hit the beds above him. Maybe wanting the bottom bunk hadn't been the smartest idea for someone his size. He sighed.  
"I can't believe what they did in front of me," Sanha grumbled, beginning. He flung his arms out in frustration, one of them hitting the wooden bed frame. Immediately he gasped and cradled the hand against his chest.  
There was a sigh from the top bunk, and a slightly-irritated "what" from Rocky. The other three often were woken up by Sanha in the middle of the night, but they couldn't complain. He was younger than all of them, so they all felt protective of him.  
"They /hugged/, in front of me."  
Jinjin groaned and finally pulled his head off his pillow to look at Sanha. "Why are you complaining? They do that all the time. Honestly, all the time."  
"No, this was different!" Sanha sat forward, ducking so he wouldn't bang his head against the wooden supports. "It was just us three practicing when it happened. What was I supposed to do? They were just.. Just /holding/ each other, and I was just standing there singing my lines."  
"You make a big deal out of nothing," MJ complained from the top bunk. Sanha would have laughed if the situation had been different because being so tired had caused MJ's voice to crack. Instead he hit the boards supporting the half of the bunk closer to the wall, where MJ was.  
"Don't be like that, hyung," Rocky said, the words directed at MJ. Then the bed creaked and he was probably sitting up.  
A foot appeared, and then there was a thud as Rocky dropped from the top bunk to the floor without bothering to use the ladder. He crawled over the end of the bottom bunk, so he wouldn't climb over Jinjin. Rocky made himself comfortable at the end of the bed and then let out a long sigh.  
"What do I do, hyung?" Sanha's voice was rushed. "Do I leave?" He was always the one most affected by the antics of the two boys famously known as 'the soap couple.'  
"You.. Ignore it." Rocky rested his hand on where Sanha's knee was jutting out, under the heavy blanket. "You pretend it isn't happening. You know-" he sat back, hands resting in his lap "-one time, they were sitting in view while I was getting my makeup done, and I swear I saw them kiss."  
"You /what/?" That was MJ from the top bunk, shrieking suddenly. Jinjin even rolled onto his side, looking at Rocky incredulously.  
"There's no way they would do that," Jinjin said, louder than all the shuffling from the top bunk. "They would never do that out in public. Would they?"  
MJ's head appeared from the edge of the bed, hanging down to look at all of them. "You're joking."  
Rocky should his head. "I swear that's what happened."  
MJ's head disappeared and there was more shuffling as he climbed down the ladder. He flopped onto the edge of the bottom bed, behind Jinjin, and leaned over his waist. "You saw them /kiss/? Why did you never tell us?"  
"I live by a very strict mantra!" Rocky announced proudly. Then his voice dropped back to his normal level. "If you see binu affection, you ignore it."  
"Ah, easy for you to say when it doesn't happen on camera." Jinjin scowled and shifted, MJ consequently being more draped out over Jinjin. "When we were filming for HEYO TV, you know? I had to hug Eunwoo because those two just don't stop hanging onto each other."  
MJ nodded. "I remember that. Moonbin looked at us like he was asking if it was okay. It's Eunwoo that we have to be careful of." A sigh. "He's so.. /Clingy/, with Moonbin."  
"We should have an intervention," Sanha said, pounding his fist into his palm. "We need to sit Moonbin and Eunwoo down on the couch and tell them to stop acting like they're dating all the time."  
MJ yanked Jinjin's pillow from under his head, resulting in a groan from their leader as he moved his arm to hold his head up. The pillow was thrown at Sanha as MJ complained. "We can't do that, they might as well be official already."  
Rocky shifted, grabbing the pillow. He stuck his legs out over Sanha's lap and held the pillow to his chest, his chin set on top of the pillow. "What do we do, then, hyung!" His eyes shifted between Jinjin and MJ. "We can't let them keep doing this stuff. It freaks out Sanha and if it gets to our manager, then what?"  
"We just have to control it ourselves," Jinjin said. "And give me back my pillow." He grabbed the pillow Rocky was holding and yanked it away, shoving it back under his head. Rocky, with nothing to cuddle, shifted to sit beside Sanha directly and he rested his chin on the maknae's shoulder.  
"How do we control them?" MJ cried out. "They're unstoppable! They're always cuddling and putting their arms around each other. It's weird when they're only like that with each other. Eunwoo is kind of like that with Sanha and Rocky, but Moonbin keeps all the skinship to Eunwoo only."  
"Oh! I know!" Sanha pointed at the two oldest boys. "We make them stand on opposite ends of the line up."  
"We tried that before," Rocky reminded him. "That lasted about halfway through. We moved to play one game and suddenly they were standing together in the middle again. Remember?"  
"Well we have to do /something/ to control them. They can get scary sometimes." Sanha pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "One time I was sitting in Eunwoo-hyung's lap and I could feel Binnie-hyung wishing for my death."  
Jinjin reached out and smacked Sanha's leg. "You're being too dramatic. It's not like that, you know."  
"No, he's telling the truth." MJ nodded and shifted suddenly, sitting up a little more but his elbows were now pressing into Jinjin's side. Jinjin squirmed but MJ didn't move. "One time I was sitting in Moonbin's lap and Eunwoo was glaring daggers at me."  
"See! He knows what I mean!" Sanha pointed at MJ then let his arms flop into his lap. He looked sideways, at Rocky. "What do you think we should do?"  
"I think we should change who rooms together," Rocky said solidly. "If they can't spend that much time together then try can't be that close anymore."  
"Ah, you're just upset because you have to listen to MJ-hyung snoring," Jinjin said, dismissing the idea. His comment, however, resulted in MJ smacking his head.  
There was silence for a short while (the boys were probably brainstorming) and then Rocky spoke up. "Do you guys remember when we couldn't find them in the hotel? When we were in L.A. remember? We had some free time and we were going to go to the pool but we couldn't find them?"  
"Yeah, that was strange." MJ nodded. "They were gone for like a whole hour and we had no idea where they could have possibly been. We checked everywhere."  
"They were in your room first, hyung," Sanha said and MJ's eyes went wide. The look wasn't missed by Rocky.  
"Did you two really leave them alone in a hotel room?" Jinjin looked between Sanha and MJ. "That was the whole point of /not/ letting them room together. All of you saw how they were on the plane, making.. Making /kissy faces/ at each other!"  
"Well Eunwoo-hyung said he was going somewhere and left me in the room alone," Sanha complained. "I didn't want to be in a hotel room alone! Hotels are creepy!"  
Rocky pulled his chin off Sanha's shoulder and shoved him lightly. "Shut up, hotels aren't creepy." His comment only made Sanha pout.  
"You can’t say that when you and Jinjin-hyung had the nicest room. There was so much floor space in there since there was only one bed, and your bathroom was bi-"  
"That doesn't matter," Jinjin said, cutting them off. "Eunwoo left you alone, okay. Why didn't you call Rocky? Or me?"  
"I was going to, but.." Sanha rubbed his neck. "I forgot the room number. Eunwoo was the one who was in charge of remembering that."  
"Yah, you really are dumb!" MJ leaned over, trying to hit Sanha. Jinjin pushed him backwards, keeping him out of range of the maknae.  
"Guys, keep it quiet!" Jinjin hit Sanha and then MJ, receiving a scowl from the latter. "MJ-hyung, why did you leave Eunwoo and Moonbin alone?"  
MJ whined, twisting where he sat. "They wouldn't stop giggling. I wanted to sleep but as soon as Eunwoo showed up it was almost non-stop." He frowned. "We really need to do something about those two."  
"When we finally got to the pool, they kept hanging onto each other, too," Rocky reminded them. "Remember how Moonbin picked up Eunwoo?"  
Sanha shivered and rubbed his arms furiously. "Don't bring it up."  
"You can't complain!" MJ said, loud once again. He reached over and this time managed to smack Sanha's leg. "You didn't see Eunwoo greeting Moonbin at the hotel! During the v app!"  
Jinjin elbowed MJ. "Keep quiet, alright? We don't want them to wake up, do we?"  
MJ got the message, but continued whisper yelling anyway. "They were right in front of me, and Eunwoo kissed Moonbin on the cheek! The cheek! That's, like, really close to the lips!"  
"They're /too/ touchy with each other," Rocky commented. "It's gotten really bad lately."  
"Like when Eunwoo was sitting in Moonbin's lap for that Twitter picture." Sanha grimaced. "You know, I bet Arohas now. Our Arohas are really smart."  
"Of course they know," Jinjin said, rolling his eyes. "And our manager probably knows, too."  
"I guarantee he knows. He probably told the directors. That's why there was their couple scene in the music video."  
Three pairs of eyes went focused on Rocky, and there was silence for a moment before there was an outburst of noise. He shushed them, waving his hands. Finally they fell silent.  
"In the music video, there's the scene where Yoojung was with the bottles. You know, and they all mimicked us. Sanha rolled, and the bottle rolled across the sand to hit Yoojung's foot. Right?" There were simultaneous nods from the others. "Well in the music video it shows Eunwoo-hyung and Bin-hyung, then Yoojung clinks the two bottles together. It's obviously suggesting that they kiss."  
"How did you even notice that?" Jinjin propped himself up. "That's such a small detail."  
"I just noticed it, I guess. Really, I watched that part of the music video a lot because MJ-hyung makes a funny face in that part of the video."  
"Hey! That's not-" MJ's protests were cut short again as Jinjin elbowed him again, a quick reminder to stay quiet.  
Their was the sound of a door creaking and they all froze for a split second before scrambling. MJ got up and climbed the ladder, and Rocky tried to pull himself up to the top bunk without the ladder. He couldn't, though, so Jinjin had to give him a boost. Sanha hurriedly fixed his blankets and within thirty seconds they were all lying where they needed to be, just in case Eunwoo or Moonbin had heard them being loud and was coming to investigate.  
The heavy footsteps, however, led away from the door. There was silence for several minutes before a toilet flushed, and the four boys all let out an audible sigh. However, they still weren't in the clear. Whoever it was still needed to make it back to the two person room and needed to fall asleep. Five minutes after the flush and MJ was the first one to speak up.  
"Any ideas on how to fix the situation?"  
Jinjin got out of the bed and looked up at the top bunk, and whispered. "You two, get down here so we don't have to talk loud."  
MJ and Rocky followed orders. MJ settled by Sanha, who was still lying down. He actually leaned back against him, using him as a cushion. Rocky made himself comfortable beside Jinjin, slinging an arm around his shoulders. All settled in, they just looked at each other.  
"Well we can't separate them physically," Sanha started, quiet. "They just find a way to be together again. They're like magnets." He held his hands apart and then slowly brought them together, giving a demonstration of his thoughts.  
"What if we just asked them to, ya know, chill with the PDA?" Rocky shrugged at his own idea. "It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"  
"We can't just /ask/ them that," MJ countered. "If we do that, they'll know we were talking about it. We have to do something that won't tip them off."  
Jinjin nodded in agreement. "Right. We have to do whatever we do stealthily. Like ninjas."  
Sanha rolled his eyes. "Like ninjas? You're not very stealthy on your own, hyung. How are we supposed to all be stealthy if we're teamed up with you?"  
MJ smacked Sanha. "Respect your hyung. We're all awake now because of you when we should be asleep since we have to practice tomorrow."  
Rocky groaned quietly and his forehead plopped against Jinjin's shoulder. "I forgot we had practice tomorrow."  
"That's not important. We need to figure out what to do about /those/ two." Jinjin patted Rocky's head lightly. "You'll live through practice."  
"Well what if we-"  
The bedroom door opened, Eunwoo's head sticking in. "Oh, good, you're all awake already."  
Four sets of eyes turned to look at the door, and they were all frozen. Eunwoo's brows pulled together. "But why are all of you on the bottom bunk? Have you been awake for long?"  
Moonbin pressed in behind Eunwoo, an arm wrapping around his waist. "Hey, if you all were awake, you should've started breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."  
The four boys gathered on the bottom bunk looked at each other, and then they all looked back at Eunwoo and Moonbin. "You guys are really touchy lately," Rocky said, unabashedly.  
Jinjin elbowed him, but Moonbin laughed. "What, are you jealous?"  
Eunwoo rolled his eyes. "No, he's not jealous. Isn't it obvious? They were planning an intervention because of us."  
"Ha! I told you an intervention would've worked!" Sanha sat up quickly and, in his excitement, forgot how low the beds above were.  
He hit the wood and instantly ducked, the other five members all rushing to crowd around him and check that their youngest was safe. After confirming the well-being of their youngest member, the six boys headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast before beginning the day, the conversation regarding the affection between the two middle members momentarily dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com (props to Admin A for writing the last few sentences because I couldn't get them down)


End file.
